


Here I Am, Here I Stand

by Ignitious



Series: Angel and the Sorceress [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Ghosts, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, I am braindead at the moment so I'll leave this simple, Internal Conflict, Love, Mystery, OTP Feels, Questioning, Romance, Second Thoughts, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Pity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/pseuds/Ignitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana is beginning to have second thoughts about her relationship with Pit. Meanwhile, Dark Pit takes notice that his jovial counterpart isn't his usual self as his girlfriend is hiding an secret from him. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Dark Pit confronts Lana as the two engage in an deep discussion. Takes place a bit after Lost in this Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART 1: Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesschrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschrom/gifts).



> Super belated birthday gift to an special friend I've met two years ago. This has been posted on FF.net but I've decided to post it here as well seeing how I decided to make it part of an series now. She is also one of the people who helped inspired me to write my first Pit x Lana(trying to decide on PiLana or Lanit as an ship name) drabble "Lost In This Dance."
> 
> So, I dedicate this entirely to her. Never stop being amazing.
> 
> EDIT 2/18/2017: I figured since if I could touch up Lost in this Dance for third time, I could spruce up this one as well. Perhaps it'll motivate me to actually update and finish this so I can progress further in the series. Originally published on 3/15/2015.

___  
~Illusions~  
_

_"_ _Here I am…"_

A vast, calming breeze traveling by, stroking nearby objects and botanical life within its reach as it journeyed north. The palm leaves rustled, murmuring to other palm trees nearby in the midst of night, waves lapping against the shore as the tide commences to rise. The ever infinite night sky shined brightly, the stars glistening amongst one another, leading those out at sea to safety in the midst of nightfall. If it weren't for the blistering wind passing by, everything would be dead silent—all except for the tide's susurration.

Around this time of night succumbed in the depths of twilight, the residents of Smash Manor and the town which sat nearby were sound asleep in their own beds, dreaming the night away in solitude. Lana stood in front of the shore, engulfed by her own contemplations. She slowly inhaled before exhaling, taking a deep breath while she placed her left arm over her chest, glancing down at the sand beneath her.

_"Why am I still here? If I do end up ceasing to exist, it'll only end up hurting you. These emotions are quite overwhelming but alas, I know all favorable things must come to an end soon."_

A tear rolled down past her cheek, embracing the terrain beneath her feet. Her chest started to ache once more while her internal, emotional turmoil gnawed its jaws at her flesh, eventually transforming into muffled sobs. She couldn't believe how foolish she was. To think she was able to fall in love and forever be with the one she cherished the most but in spite of it all, second thoughts began striking her at every opportunity it could grasp its avaricious hands on.

_"Pit deserves better than me… I thought every moment I've spent with him since the day we've first met at the ball could persevere however, lately, I haven't been feeling like myself. I almost feel as if I'm… fusing back with her to… become one… again."_

Lana's subtle cries swiftly turned into violent sobs. She couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore, letting out the melancholy which subsided within her subconscious since the day she was born. Lana began reminiscing the first time she began experiencing these doubts since the week she arrived at the mansion.

* * *

 Palutena sat in the manor library, engrossed in her own studies. She couldn't help but learn about the foreign cultures of the other fighters on her spare time. She felt that it would not only help her grasp an better understanding of their mannerisms but also have an slight advantage over them when they were to engage in battle. Her studies were abruptly cut short by none other than her ecstatic captain Pit.

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!" he chirped loudly, repeating himself to make sure he was heard.

Palutena perked up and smiled. She was used to always seeing the captain of her guard in such high spirits but never busting out through the roof. She wondered if Pit managed to find some ice cream off the floor or something, proclaiming it gives him health — well, it did in their respective homeland.

"You awfully seem to be in extremely high spirits today Pit," Palutena simply pointed out, keeping her warm smile. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

Pit frantically waved his hands, his grin curling wide as his cheeks radiated a hue of salmon. Trying his best to compose his thoughts into one sentence, Pit couldn't help but express himself as he began fiddling his thumbs, trying his best to convey his words into an coherent sentence however, failed at doing so.

"Guess what?! Guess what?! GUESS WHAT?!" Pit boasted, jumping up and down gleefully. He tried his best to suppress his excitement as much as possible yet he couldn't quite conceal it.

Palutena chuckled at the Pit's sudden burst of energy, finding it to be quite adorable. Even though she had put him through many hardships in the past, Palutena felt like a mother watching her overjoyed child proudly exclaim about their huge surprise. So just like any parent would, Palutena responded in a way a child would want them to.

"What is it that you're trying to tell me Pit? Did you happen to stumble upon some ice cream today? Or perhaps, did you manage to claim victory over your own doppelganger in today's match?" Palutena eagerly guessed.

"It's even better than that!" Pit exclaimed. "My girlfriend's coming over to the manor to visit me for the week. You remember me telling you about her, right Lady Palutena?"

"Of course Pit. How could I ever forget about hearing you ramble on and on about Lana. In fact, it's almost as if she managed to cast as spell on you. Soon, she'll cast another one of her spells in a flash, prying you off my hands and into her own. In fact, I see lots of laundry, cleaning around, and furthermore, cooking in your future Pit," Palutena replied, teasing him.

Pit frowned a bit in response. He always got a bit worried when Palutena teased him, recalling how she could be serious at times and stand by her claims—not to mention he grasped every word literally. Because of her slightly mischievous nature, some of the participants could not ever tell if she is truly joking with them or not.

"Lady Palutena," Pit whined, "don't scare me like that, jeez. The last thing I need to worry about is how much detergent goes into the washing machine and if reds are to be washed separately from whites."

"Oh Pit," Palutena said, smiling once more. She already knew Pit was too lazy to do laundry on his own, constantly relying on the comfort of hot springs to relax—and to cleanse his tunic while at it. "You truly never cease to amaze me. Where would I honestly be without you, seeing how Pittoo on the other hand has a mind of his own. Oh—speaking of Pittoo, I wouldn't be surprised if he's gawking at a certain Ylissean princess. Needless to say, his fondness for her has grown over the duration he's been here."

Dark Pit sat on top of the tree branch, peering over in Lucina's direction. Out of the entire group of various fighters to include assist trophies and the special guests he met thus far in the humble abode, he had an eager fondness for the Hero King's descendant. To him, her natural beauty was like no other, being complimented by her soft and gentle nature. He knew the hardships she's experienced in the past, let alone a traumatic nightmare which prevented her from getting a full night's rest. In the beginning, Dark Pit didn't pay much heed to his little crush on the princess, believing himself to only be experiencing some sort of temporary infatuation or so he repeatedly told himself.

It wasn't until that fateful day when she beckoned him to be her date for the dance. He full heartedly recalled putting up a front to prevent Pit from catching on about his newfound feelings for Lucina, otherwise Dark Pit would never hear the end of it. Furthermore, Pit was the type to proudly boast about his twin's accomplishment amongst his friends, especially to the divine woman whom he pledged to forever serve and protect; Lady Palutena, otherwise known as the goddess of light. A faint grin began forming upon his lips curling, reminiscing Lucina's smile. Out of everything he could wish for, it was to see Lucina smile once more, let alone take her hand and finally confess his feelings to her. Everything about her made him feel extremely elated yet it quickly scurried off once he remembered that he was only a clone and nothing more.

As much as Pit heavily badgered him for his attitude or even rambling about topics he could care less about, Dark Pit was thankful that he saw him as his own brother rather than an incomplete shadow. However in spite of it all, it really didn't help that Palutena or even Viridi herself constantly reminded him that he was only Pit's doppelganger and nothing more. He loathed the fact that if Pit were to somehow get involved in a fatal event and lose his life in the process, he himself, would cease to exist. Dark Pit knew his existence didn't matter much else to anyone nor did he really care however, he knew his death will be too much for Lucina to handle. Pit promised him that he would do anything he can in his power to figure out how to make him his own person yet so far, all of his efforts seemed to be futile.

Realizing that he was getting consumed by his own thoughts and the endless tide of his own worries, Dark Pit shook his head, snapping out of it. He leaned on the tree branch, observing Lucina, who seemed to be engaged in a conversation with none other than the famed tactician Robin and Meta Knight.

"Lucina, you seemed to be troubled," Robin exclaimed, "Is something up?"

Lucina lowered her head a bit, facing the other direction as she looked quite doleful. Lucina took a deep breath, pausing for a moment or two before replying to her father's most trusted companion.

"It appears that I've either misplaced or lost a treasured memento my mother handed down to me when I was born," Lucina answered. She gave off another frustrated sigh, combined with the mixture of both disdain and disbelief. Lucina felt foolish to lose something that not only had huge significance but also, it was the only thing she had left of her actual mother. As much as she loved her parents, deep down, she knew they belonged to none other than her infant self. Lucina couldn't help but envy the baby however she was glad the child was going to live a happy and carefree life. Furthermore, she would not have to worry about any future threats which lie ahead.

"Perhaps we can help you look for it," Meta Knight suggested. He wrapped up in his own thoughts for a minute before adding onto his reply. "Let's start by retracing your steps. Where was the last place you were at?"

"Well, I was sparring earlier with the Hero King himself in the training room," Lucina replied. She became a bit hopeful, praying to Naga that the treasured item accidentally slipped during her training session with Marth.

"Well then, let's head over to the training facility," Robin recommended.

Lucina began making her way back towards the mansion alongside Robin and Meta Knight as they took off for the training facility.

* * *

 As the trio departed, Dark Pit got up and hopped down, instantly obtaining an idea on the spot. Dark Pit decided that he himself was best suited for the task of finding the object that holds high significance to Lucina. Rubbing his chin for a moment or two, Dark Pit made a mental note to check the beach later at night to see if it somehow winded up along the shorelines. As he began trotting his way towards the mansion, Dark Pit was slightly taken aback, rubbing his eyes as he saw something—no, someone for an split second before they vanished into thin air.

He was able to catch a good glimpse of the face before the illusion, ghost, or whatever it was took off. The figure turned out to be none other than a woman however, something about her face seemed extremely familiar yet he couldn't quite pinpoint it at all. While Dark Pit became consumed by his own thoughts, Pit's voice quickly pierced through it, grabbing him and pulling him back into reality.

"HEY PITTOO!" Pit shouted, "guess who's here?!"

"Oh great… just the person I wanted to see…" he muttered to himself.

Pit finally caught up with him, holding Lana's hand as she blushed a bit before giggling.

"Pit-stain, what is it that you want now? Make it quick, I got important business to attend to," Dark Pit snarled in irritation. He would slightly bend his wrist backwards before moving it in a circular motion, telling Pit to hurry up.

"Lana just wanted to greet you Pittoo, that's all," Pit answered.

Lana smiled wide, giggling once more as she waved towards Dark Pit.

"Hi Pittoo!" Lana chirped, "How is your day so far?"

"For the love of god, stop calling me that ridiculous nickname. And second, I have better things to do than to waste my time chatting away with you and Pit-stain both!" Dark Pit barked. Before Lana or Pit had the chance to reply, Dark Pit already turned his back on them, leaving the premises as he went to look for the missing item. As he returned back to his own thoughts, a sudden realization struck him.

The woman he saw for a brief moment heavily resembled Lana herself.

_"Just who the hell is that woman anyways and furthermore, why is her spirit roaming around here to begin with? Now, what strikes me the most is, why does she look so much like Pit's stupid girlfriend?"_

Realizing the answer, Dark Pit felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, especially since he learned about this months ago.

The illusion his eyes just encountered a few moments earlier was none other than the spirit of Lana's other half, the dark sorceress, Cia.


	2. PART 2: Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "In spite of everything, I still believe people are really good at heart."  
> \- Anne Frank

_  
  
~ Discovery~  
_

Pit took Lana on one of his many famous grand tours around the residency. He showed her a plethora of rooms, ranging from the study to even the dining hall. Not much of the fighters appeared to be lingering around at the time due to their weekly scheduled matches. As the two journeyed onward, they managed to pass by the training room in which Lucina, Robin and Meta Knight were inside, scavenging for the lost memento.

Being curious, Pit slightly walked back, peering over as he narrowed his gaze for a moment before stepping inside. He ushered for Lana to follow seeing how the her didn't want to make her feel like the odd one out in the manor.

Lana stepped inside, dusting off her skirt to wipe off potential particles of dirt as their entrance startled the other three.

"Oh hi guys! Have I've introduced you to my girlfriend yet?" Pit asked, grinning. He knew it wasn't the right time or place to be even asking that sort of question, yet his fondness for Lana overwhelmed his concern for their current situation.

"Um, I'd hate to be the bearer of grave news Pit but we're in the middle of trying to help Lucina find a missing item," Robin exclaimed, sighing. He didn't mean to come off as rude or stingy but he didn't want to lose focus on the possibility of finding the odds.

"No, no, it's fine," Lucina exclaimed, waving her arms, informing both Meta Knight and Robin that it's okay. "After all, the last thing I want to come off as is rude," she added. "Anyways, I'm Lucina of Ylisse. The masked warrior here from the planet Popstar is Meta Knight while Mr. Grumpy over here is none other than Ylisstol's famed tactician, Robin."

"Ahem…" Robin gave out a heavy sigh, being flustered by Lucina's comment about him.

Lana looked at the trio, her lips curling as she beamed in delight. Chuckling a bit, she moved her limbs a bit to stretch them out.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I'm Lana," she greeted. Lana shortly paced back and forth, rubbing her temples before coming up with an idea. She grinned wide as she lifted her left foot, moving it forward as she did a slight twirl when she faced the small group.

"You're missing an item right? Mind if I help look for it as well? I'm sure Pit wouldn't mind helping either, right?" Lana said, slightly giggling.

"Y-yeah, of course," Pit replied. He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling a bit before sighing. His original plan was to show Lana around the manor both inside and out but it didn't hurt to help some good friends search for something. Perhaps tomorrow he'll continue where he had left off.

The five began scoping around, checking every nook and cranny to include narrow spaces for the item. Lana glanced back, curious to what exactly was it that they were searching for in the first place.

"May I ask, what it was did you exactly lose Lucina?" Lana inquired, being extremely curious.

"A gold necklace engraved with sapphire gems," Lucina replied, "it was an gift from my mother."

"I see…"

Lana felt that it wasn't in the right place nor was it her business to press Lucina for more answers about her backstory. After all, she just met her and the last thing Lana wanted to do was leave a negative impression on them.

* * *

After a few hours later, the group checked around the entire mansion but to no avail, the necklace wasn't seen in sight. Evening time rolled around the corner as they realized they missed supper time, Pit sighing sadly while his stomach growled a bit.

"Aww, I missed dinner…" Pit whined, pouting a bit. “Now I'm going to starve!"

Lana quickly remembered something as she dug through her sack, taking out a fresh apple she managed to pluck from a tree earlier. She extended out her right arm, handing it to her boyfriend.

"Here," she said, "I think you need it a whole lot more than I do."

"R-really? Are you sure about this?! I mean, I'd hate to leave you starving," he replied, feeling a bit guilty for even wanting to swipe the apple from her.

Lana smiled, nodding as she ushered for him to pry it off her hands.

Pit figured she wasn't going to stop until he ate it. He admired how selfless his girlfriend was, especially compared to him. Pit felt that he got extremely lucky that the two managed to meet by chance, even more so, fall in love. Sometimes he would have second thoughts, thinking he didn't deserve her especially how pure she was compared to him. After all, he still managed to suppress his darker thoughts with his twin thankfully, expressing his actual opinion on certain subjects for him. Pit took a bite of the apple and thanked Lana (while his mouth was full), he happened to hear a familiar voice behind him.

"I told you he would be desperate for food. I'm surprised he didn't get down on his knees and practically beg for the apple."

Turning around, it was none other than Viridi standing alongside Palutena. She gave Pit a taunting grin before feasting her eyes on an unfamiliar face which happened to be none other than Lana.

"What's this?" Viridi exclaimed, "I didn't think Pit would actually ever get an girlfriend but I guess I was quite wrong. You're from the same world as Link and Zelda, am I correct?"

"Yes," Lana answered. Viridi seemed to intimidate her at first however, she could tell deep down like all people, she had good qualities as well. Lana always believed in spite of someone's actions, she believed them to be good at heart regardless of their alliance—unless they were morally dark like Ganondorf.

"That's quite interesting because I don't really recall your presence in such timelines. Which era do you fall under anyways? Hyrule's decline? The child era or perhaps, the adult era leading into the Hero of Wind and A New World?"

Before Lana could answer, Palutena leaped into the conversation, holding out her staff in place, informing Viridi enough was enough already. Lana was a guest at the mansion and the last thing she needed was to be overwhelmed by Viridi's special talent.

"Don't mind her," Palutena reassured, smiling, "she kind of gets carried away sometimes depending if someone perks her interest. Oh—I've just realized we haven't properly met yet. I'm Palutena,  the Goddess of Light and small fry over here is the Goddess of Nature, Viridi. We're from the same world as Pit and Pittoo if you've met him yet."

"Oh, Pittoo? I've met him a couple of months ago at the dance. He's really something however I find him to be quite adorable—not as cute as Pit though," Lana replied, pinching Pit's cheek.

"H-hey!"

Pit face's turned a shade of red, causing Palutena to snicker a bit.

"Ah, young love… I've forgotten how charming it was. In fact, ever since he's met you, Pit chats my ear off all about you. I'm quite surprised it hasn't fallen out yet from his motor mouth," Palutena responded in a joking matter.

"Lady Palutena," Pit moaned, "you're embarrassing me."

"You're quite captivating when flustered Pit. Now, I wonder what embarrasses Pittoo…" Palutena seemed to be captivated in her own thoughts for a moment, trying to push for possible ideas. She began reminiscing as she realized Dark Pit had literally what mortals dubbed as puppy love for Lucina—the same could also go for Pit’s love for Lana as well.

* * *

While the two goddesses exchanged words with the couple, Dark Pit on the other hand seemed to be looking for Lucina. While he spent the entire day trying to find her relic, Dark Pit realized he hasn't at least made small talk with her for the day. As he spotted her, he gave out a small grin as he began heading towards her, only to be stopped in his tracks.

He groaned a bit in frustration as he saw Lucina conversing with none other than Robin. Dark Pit couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, seeing how they were almost practically inseparable. As much as he refused to admit it, one of his biggest fears was that Robin also felt the same way about Lucina as well. Since they already formed bonds with one another, he assumed right away if Lucina were given a choice between him and Robin, she'd choose Robin over him.

Sighing, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on her conversation. After all, he mentally dubbed Robin as his rival and wanted to spy on the enemy's every move.

"We'll check the beach first thing in the morning," he said, trying his best to reassure Lucina.

"Robin, I doubt the necklace will really be there especially if the tide's already started. I'm sure it's been washed up by now, sitting in the bottom of the ocean," Lucina exclaimed. Sighing deeply, she glanced down.

"I'm going to call it a night… I need some time to myself for a while."

She walked slowly through the corridor, heading towards her assigned dorm room as she opened the door before gently shutting it behind.

"…"

* * *

In the midst of night, Dark Pit woke up, double checking to see if Pit was still fast asleep. Seeing that the coast was clear, he slowly trotted his way out of the mansion, making haste towards the harbor which wasn't too far from the chateau. When he got closer to his destination, he began feeling a slight breeze which caused him to sneeze.

Heading towards the shoreline, Dark Pit began to stare at the ground intensely for anything out of the ordinary. When his eyes gazed upon an golden necklace, he quickly dashed for it, removing it from the sand as he observed it. Dark Pit couldn't help but grin wide, knowing how to make Lucina's day tomorrow.

Seeing how he had neither more business nor intention to be at the beach, Dark Pit started to head back, however saw an immediate flash. Turning around, there he encountered Cia's spirit once more. Dark Pit examined her as she seemed to be fixated by the ocean's current.

_"Now this is just getting strange. Either Cia's ghost followed Pit's annoying girlfriend or she's trying to convey a message to me out of all people, but what?"_

Dark Pit couldn't help but feel a bit miffed at this, seeing how she seemed to only occur whenever he was alone. Huffing a bit, he decided not to waste his time with this any longer as he made his way back towards the Smash Mansion. Despite his game plan, he heard the voice of a mature woman behind him.

_"Don't make the same mistake I did…."_

Dark Pit hastily turned around, just to see no one there. It appeared the spirit descended away once more.

"Who the hell said that just now…?" Dark Pit groaned, placing his right hand on his forehead as he winced a bit.

"I should really start sleeping more, otherwise I'm going to lose it," he thought to himself out loud.

Dark Pit did however, thought of a nickname to counter back with if Lana keeps on persisting by calling him Pittoo.

_"Guess I better get some shut eye before Pit-stain and Cittoo drag me out of bed tomorrow."_

* * *

Little did he know, Dark Pit wasn't the only one who seemed to be up late at night. Viridi also happened to catch a glimpse of the spirit as well due to her room having an ocean view.

"Well, looks like a certain someone's days are outnumbered furthermore, she isn't supposed to even exist! Wait until I tell Palutena and the others about my grand discovery tomorrow."

After pondering for about a few more minutes, Viridi slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2/18/2017: Since this was written long before Legends, this takes place post Hyrule Warriors. If I manage to ever complete this and get to Anchor Song, everything past AS will take place post-Legends. That is all.
> 
> Now to explain the Anne Frank quote I've posted at the beginning. Well for me headcanon wise, I've always believed Lana being the type who saw the good in others regardless of who they are of what they've done. This of course only goes up to an certain extent in which she does have an black and white mindset when it comes to certain enemies, particularly Ganondorf.
> 
> Also, as for the Cittoo nickname, I pretty much added Cia + Pittoo = Cittoo. Regardless if they're both the same person, Cia is like Pit, being the original counterpart. In fact, the Guardian of Time herself was just Cia, not no combination name of the two or anything however, I don't mind if people do that seeing how they heavily lack background in the game. The DLC didn't do justice on that either.
> 
> I just also realized that the second part is named after an Daft Punk album. I swear that wasn't my intention.


End file.
